hi5brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefinição:Você sabia/Músicas
Na Wikipédia em inglês, que na versão americana do programa, teria também uma continuação da 2ª temporada com as músicas: ** "Share Eventhing with you" (Divido tudo contigo); ** "Home Sweet Home" (Lar doce Lar). * Vários melôs ocorreram em todas as versões do Hi-5. * Algumas canções do Hi-5 possuem palavras em inglês soletradas. Exemplos: ** L-O-V-E (da música "Amor sem fim"); ** O-P-P-O-S-I-T-E (da música "Opposites Attract"); ** E-N-E-R-G-Y (da música "Energy"); ** T-E-A-M (da música "Somos uma equipe"). * A Primeira música gravada pelo Hi-5 na estréia do programa é "Ready or Not" (Pronto ou Não). Foi regravado em 2003, mas que na 5ª temporada era o 7º tema. Nesta versão citada, o elenco vestiu um figurino similar ao do elenco americano para o clipe de estréia: "Five Senses" (Cinco Sentidos). * Na 5ª temporada, a parte acapela de "Pronto ou Não?" ganhou um arranjo de fundo. E na versão atual, foi colocada a batida de fundo na parte acapela da música. Nota-se no arranjo das músicas "Num Mar sem fim" e "Robô Número 1". As músicas de estréia de ambas versões, fazem parte da 13ª temporada. * A Versão de "Pronto ou Não" tocada na nova temporada que exibiu em 2013 no DK é bem diferente da lançada na 1ª versão, com uma nota a menos e ganhou introdução no arranjo, cuja similar a da turnê 'Surpresa'. * A música "L.O.V.E." (ou "Amor sem fim") que veio da 1ª temporada, teve reprise na 5ª temporada. A diferença nas duas versões é que no fim da música ao parar na parte do verso "I love you..." (ou "pra você..." na versão dublada) e as crianças acertam a última parte da música. A única versão dublada para esta canção foi também na 13ª temporada. * O mesmo ocorreu com "Cinco Sentidos". A letra da canção no Brasil foi parcialmente modificada, assim seja considerada inédita. ** Na 1ª versão dublada da música, havia a pergunta: "Quantos são?" e a criançada respondia: "São Cinco!" ** Como as crianças não responderam: "São Cinco!" na 13ª temporada, por aqui foi mudada para "São Demais!" ** Ao longo da canção, foram acrescentadas com algumas palavras. ** Ao invés do verso: "Meu nariz sabe bem se o cheiro é bom ou ruim", foi colocado o verso "Vou provar, eu vou cheirar pra saber se é ruim". * A música "Bichos" da apresentadora Xuxa Meneghel é uma versão da música "So Many Animals" (ou "Todos os Bichos"), tocada nas três versões. * Outra música da Xuxa: "Pra Frente Pra Trás" é a versão de "Jump Forward Jump Back", cantado por Nathan Foley na época da 1ª temp. australiana. * Na canção "Dream On" (Sonhando) pelo verso "Imagine, imagine you're star..." foi adcionado antes do refrão final. O mesmo verso foi adicionado na parte de histórias, uma delas foi na adaptação americana. * Na música "Feel the Beat" (Música pra mim e pra você) na versão americana, ocorreram duas versões diferentes do clipe: ** A primeira, estavam dançando. ** A segunda, foi adicionado uma cena deles com seus instrumentos musicais. * Na 3ª temporada, havia diferenças na abertura e no encerramento das canções temáticas, algumas cenas gravadas foram acrescentadas, no encerramento de "Buried Treasure" (ou "Enterrando Tesouro"), teve algumas cenas engraçadas. * Nota-se no clipe da música "Let's get to work" (do tema Invenções), no refrão da música em que eles filmam com luzes apagadas, as partes verde-claros e rosas cujas florescentes são visíveis nos uniformes. Nesse mesmo clipe, estavam fazendo um Moonwalk de Michael Jackson, nota-se que filmou apenas os pés de Kellie e Tim (Harding). Isso repetiu na música "Ônibus Dançante" (Vamos nessa) com a 2ª versão do elenco. * Na última citada, foi colocado um banco para que eles façam um salto para o palco. * A música "Going Out" (primeira canção da 4ª temporada) é embalada de pop-rock moderno. No clipe dela, estavam presentes os fantoches Jup-jup e Tata: ** Jup-jup estava na porta da parede do cenário após a câmera filmar ao passar pelos integrantes ** Tata estava atrás do castelo de areia. * Na música "Move it" (Mexa-se), o grupo estava acompanhado de cinco crianças de porte médio e cinco de porte pequeno no clipe. Ambos interpretam a incarnação do grupo original em relação aos figurinos. * O figurino usado no clipe da música "Energy" teria sido inspiração ao elenco americano no clipe de "Pronto ou não?" * Em relação ao figurino, principalmente no chapéu, aquele usado na música "Switching Around" (ou Trocando em Torno) é comparado ao de "Se Você Olhar pra mim" da versão americana. * Na música "Hi-5 base to outer Space" (ou "Hi-5 na base para o Espaço Sideral"), as paredes de apoio onde representavam as bandeiras de estrelas e mãos foram retiradas do cenário, no lugar, estavam as crianças em torno do palco. Tanto que era especialmente para este mesmo número musical. * A música "I Believe in magic" (Acredito em mágica) teve uma versão sem o acompanhamento da platéia infantil. Percebe-se que eram filmadas para o apoio de fundo em que alguns fãs (e também do seu público) eram desafiados a fazer uma filmagem em chroma-key. Tanto que alguns são mostrados no You Tube. * O mesmo se repetiu em "Making Music" (Fazendo Música) e "Some Kind of Wonderful" (Tudo Ficou Maravilhoso), tanto na 7ª temporada quanto na 2ª temp. americana, ambas em 2005. Ocorreram duas apresentações diferentes: ** A diferença é que a maioria das cenas durante o clipe desta mesma canção, estão com instrumentos musicais. Além disso, a mesma canção foi tocada também no encerramento do programa. Isto foi mostrado no elenco australiano. No elenco americano, foi quase ao contrário. * Durante os créditos no encerramento, foi diferente em relação às outras duas versões feitas (a Americana e a Australiana atual): Ao invés da despedida tradicional em que tocava o tema do programa, foi tocada um bis da canção "Tudo Ficou Maravilhoso" e as crianças brincam de instrumentos no lugar deles, enquanto alguns integrantes assistiam. * Na versão de "Tudo Ficou Maravilhoso" exibido no dia 20 de dezembro de 2012, é diferente do arranjo na 1ª versão do elenco (e do americano também) e manteve a mesma duração da música original. * Nas temporadas 8 e 9, inclui as músicas da mesma 13ª temporada (além de "L.O.V.E."), como "Wish Upon a Star" (Sua Estrela vai brilhar) e "Wow!" (Incrível). * "Sua Estrela vai brilhar" (Wish Upon a Star) foi a última canção inédita no Brasil. Nos temas seguintes, foram mais regravações já exibidas na mais recente temporada no DK. * A canção "When I Grow Up" (canção da 10ª temporada) teve uma versão para o songlet no no episóidio 8 da 12ª temporada em que Tim Maddren, Casey Burgess e Stevie Nicholson brincam de instrumentos invisíveis. * Os títulos escritos dos temas do programa, algumas vezes, não foram lidos pelas crianças da locução ou vice-versa. ** Na primeira exibição de "Explorar" (conforme o que falaram), estava escrito "Explore". Explica-se que o mesmo título original é também flexão verbal do mesmo verbo em português. Mas a partir do segundo dia, o título foi corrigido. ** Na quarta exibição de "Quatro Estações", aparecia o título original "Natural World", mas as crianças falaram "Mundo Natural", mas nos demais temas, o título foi corrigido. ** Na introdução da música "Na Ponta dos Pés", ao invés de "Crescer" (conforme o escrito), falaram "Crescimento"; ** Na introdução da música "Amor sem fim", em que ao invés de "Eu amo você", falaram "Ser Feliz". ** Na primeira exibição da música "Sua Estrela vai brilhar", apareceu o título original "Dreaming", mas as crianças da locução falaram "Sonhos", a partir do segundo dia, foi corrigido. * Houve erro na dublagem: ** No quadro de Casey e Tata na parte do songlet. Nas duas primeiras vezes do mesmo, a dubladora de Casey não estava cantando, enquanto a mesma (na idioma original) estava cantando. Desde a terceira vez do songlet, foi cantada por uma garota desconhecida. Isso aconteceu no episódio semanal "Aventuras". ** Na música "Quatro Estações", no trecho "Aquela fresca vai crescer", que no contexto, seria "Aquelas flores vão crescer". ** Na música "Caixa de Brinquedos", na segunda parte: "Leis e carros fiz pra mim", em que, no contexto, seria, "Brinquedos e carros eu fiz pra mim". * No clipe da música "Eu adoro me aventurar", repare que na parte de trás do canto central, estava a camisa do Curtis usada na música "Norte, Sul, Leste, Oeste". * No palco principal, foi a primeira (e talvez a única) vez que utilizou um telão de fundo para a música "Quando o som tocar" (Surpresa). * Há três versões diferentes no fim da música "Underwater Discovery" (Num Mar sem fim) pelo snippet dos integrantes. * A canção "Robô Número 1" teve um verso final modificado: "''Com os amigos sempre vamos ser''", mas no original, era: "With the friends always we will be". O verbo (to) be significa: 1. ser; 2. estar 3. existir (acompanhado de "there"). Então, houve erro de dublagem no fim, o correto seria "Com os amigos sempre vamos '''estar'". Mas na dublagem de Hi-5 EUA com um verso final da mesma música: "Muito amigos sempre vamos ser''", para alguns, teve um erro de ortografia em função do plural, que seria: "Muitos". Mas os gramáticos o consideram correto, dependendo do sentido da palavra, pois: * Em todas as versões do Hi-5, para as músicas das listas acima, há dois quadros: no primeiro (depois das boas-vindas) e o segundo (antes dos créditos). Nos episódios especiais, misturam-se vários temas e o número de quadros musicais chega a quatro (como ocorreu no especial O Papai Noel Bem-vindo!). * Em alguns turnês, as músicas tiveram suas versões curtas devido ao tempo do show. * No turnê Surpresa original, na apresentação de "It's a Party", parte da coreografia que é posteriormente de "É o Nosso Lar". * As músicas "UAU! Você é demais" e "Pronto ou Não?" no mesmo turnê, foi regravado posteriormente na 13ª temporada. * Há diferenças nas apresentações, coreografias e repertórios do Hi-5 Surpresa entre as versões original com a inglesa e a versão cover do mesmo (aquele que veio ao Brasil). ** Wow!, It's A Party, Celebrate e Give Five nem foram inclusas na versão latina, devido a não exibição da 1ª versão australiana no DK. ** Por sua vez, inclui canções da 11ª temporada com algumas canções da 1ª fase. ** Desde Maio de 2012, estreou a 13ª temporada no DK, mas a música "Uau! Você é demais" (Wow!) não incluiu como a primeira música no show, assim como foi feito no turnê original. * O único show com cover latino americano que teve uma reprodução similar ao elenco e cenário, foi para a versão americana. * A 14ª temporada estaria previsto para outubro de 2013 (E em 2014 na America latina), ainda é incerto se eles vão voltar a gravar as músicas da primeira versão do elenco ou se as músicas serão inéditas.